1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays are one of the most widely used types of flat panel is displays. Liquid crystal displays include two panels on which electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the panels. A voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, determine the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and control the polarization of input light to display an image.
Liquid crystal displays further include a switching element connected to each pixel electrode, and a plurality of signal lines, such as gate lines or data lines, to apply a voltage to a pixel electrode under the control of the switching element.
Liquid crystal displays include vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal displays and patterned vertically aligned (PVA) mode liquid crystal displays. In VA mode liquid crystal displays, a longitudinal axis of a liquid crystal molecule is perpendicular to upper and lower panels in the absence of an electric field, and thus a contrast ratio is large and a reference viewing angle is wide. The reference viewing angle is defined as a viewing angle making a contrast ratio equal to 1:10 or as a limit angle for the inversion in luminance between grays.
VA mode liquid crystal displays divide one pixel into two subpixels and apply different voltages to the subpixels so that transmittance is changed and side visibility is improved to be close to front visibility.